Squeeze Play
by Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool
Summary: "It's because he's the best player of his generation!" Éponine answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you know about me and baseball." Enjolras x Eponine modern AU, rated M for a reason.


Prompt fill for the lovely undergreatwhite on Tumblr.

* * *

'_OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here. Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth. There's the windup – and there it is, a line shot up the middle. Look at him go! This boy can really fly! He's rounding first and really turning it on now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center, and here comes the throw – and what a throw! He's gonna slide in head first. Here he comes – he's out! No, wait, SAFE! Safe at second base, this kid really makes things happen out there!_'

The crowd roared and cheered , chanting the name 'Enjolras' as the star athlete of the Yankees baseball team worked his magic on the field.

"Isn't he incredible!?" Éponine yelled into Musichetta's ear, trying to make herself be heard over the awful din in the stadium.

"Yeah, sure" her best friend replied unenthusiastically. "I still can't believe you dragged me to a baseball game, you know I hate sports" she grumbled, taking another bite of her hot-dog.

"Shhh!" Éponine shushed Musichetta, jittering with excitement as the commentator began describing once again what was going on down in the field.

_'__Batter steps up to the plate – here's the pitch – he's going… And what a jump he's got! He's trying for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt - safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base! He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost daring him to try and pick him off.'_

"Oh my God, that was awesome! Did you see that?!" Éponine jerked her friend's arm, who responded by rolling her eyes.

"I don't get it, you guys have been friends for years, and you barely get along when we go out with the gang, but whenever he puts his baseball pants on you start freaking out like a 13 year-old fangirl" Musichetta shook her head, incapable of understanding her friend's mindset.

"It's because he's the best player of his generation!" Éponine answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you know about me and baseball."

"Yeah, I know" Musichetta sighed. "God help me, do I know."

_'__The pitcher glances over – winds up – and it's bunted, bunted down the third base line, the suicide squeeze is on! Here he comes… squeeze play! It's gonna be close. Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!'_

Éponine jumped out of her seat in delight and the stadium erupted into a cacophony of cheers, applause and the name 'Enjolras'.

"HE MADE IT!" she yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"THE YANKEES WIN! ENJOLRAS ONCE AGAIN BRINGS ANOTHER WIN FOR THE HOME TEAM! WHAT A GUY! WHAT A STAR!"

A few hours later, back in the locker rooms, Enjolras was finally left alone after the rest of the team went out to celebrate their victory. They had asked him to join, but he had, as usual, refused. He was sitting on the bench, too exhausted to dress himself while standing, and all he wanted was to go home, relax and beat Combeferre at Call of Duty.

He barely managed to finish his thought when he was startled by the door slamming open and Éponine bursting into the room; she fell to her knees in front of him and threw her around his shoulders.

"ENJOLRAS! THAT LAST PLAY! THAT WAS SO AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW YOU SLID DOWN TO – "

"Whoa, calm down 'Ponine" he chuckled, removing her arms from his neck and distanced her body from his, holding her at arm's length. He couldn't help but smile at her excited face, her large eyes, and her wide grin. She was adorable when she was like this.

Éponine took in a deep breath to calm herself and then stared Enjolras in the eyes. "I just wanted to tell you I thought you were incredible out there" she said; and she meant it.

"Thank you" he replied simply and they smiled at each other for a few silent moments.

"Oh, fuck it!" Éponine blurted out and attacked his lips with her own.

Enjolras was at first taken by surprise, but he immediately recovered and responded to the kiss with equal fervor, never knowing he wanted this until now. His arms slithered around her waist and pulled her close, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, the softness of her lips making him sigh with longing for more.

Suddenly, she broke their kiss and got to her feet. Enjolras didn't even have time to worry if she had begun regretting her actions, because her shirt fell to the floor and her breasts were staring directly at him in less time than it took for him to blink.

He growled at the sight of her perfect mounds merely inches from his face. After yanking his shirt off, he hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her close, holding her tightly against him as his other hand grabbed a breast and his mouth captured the other.

Éponine shivered as his tongue circled one erect nipple, while his fingers pinched and twisted the other one. She lifted her knee and brushed it against his arousal, shivering with anticipation when she felt how hard he was.

The hand that was around her waist began descending, and before she knew it, he was pushing her pants down and she was left completely bare in front of him. She felt her juices drip down her thighs, the intense yearning in the pit of her stomach dying to be satisfied.

"Turn around" Enjolras ordered. She had no strength to say no, so she turned her body so that her back was now facing him.

"Sit on the floor" he added, and Éponine submitted to his wish.

She was now sitting on the floor with her back between his legs, and she felt his erection press against her spine. She yelped when his hand grabbed her breast and the other went lower, down south to her sex, his fingers playing with her like she was a toy and she became putty in his hands.

His index finger slowly circled the little bundle of nerves between her legs, torturing her with every motion and making her body quiver with desire.

"Have I ever told you I think you're beautiful?" he whispered in her ear as he elicited a deep moan from her throat by inserting his middle finger inside of her.

"Enjolras" she mewled, unable to form the words to beg him to end her agony.

"Yes?" he breathed, pinching her nipple while he pumped relentlessly into her core.

"Enj –" she tried to speak, but only managed a high-pitched moan when he added a second finger, the added friction and the way he moved his hand making her see spots before her eyes.

"What is it?" he teased. The sight of Éponine withering away under his touch was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he was enjoying himself too much to relent.

"Enj – Enjolras" she whimpered in time with his thrusts. "Please… P – please."

"What do you want?" he cooed in her ear. "Tell me."

"Fuck me!" she screamed, feeling so frustrated she almost wanted to cry.

But Éponine didn't have time to be upset, as in less than 3 seconds she found herself on her back on the cold tiled floor, with Enjolras looming on top of her. She hadn't even noticed when he had taken his clothes of, but that was of no importance. She spread her legs wide before him, inviting him to do with her as he pleased, and he accepted the invitation happily.

They both groaned when his tip pressed against her folds. He penetrated her slowly and gently until he was fully inside of her wet cavern. Her walls embraced him like a glove and he never imagined anything could feel more perfect.

Enjolras began moving his hips, slowly at first, then steadily increasing his tempo until he was pounding into her at gunfire speed.

"Oh Go – oh - od" Éponine screamed and dug her fingernails into his back, the pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming and almost unbearable.

He gritted his teeth, bucked his hips against her, and pushed hard until he almost hit her cervix. She cried out in ecstasy and he took that as a sign to keep going.

It only took a couple of thrusts until she was jerking underneath him in a violent orgasm and another couple more until he spilled his load inside of her, growling her name in delirium.

"Oh. My. God." Éponine panted after she had finally regained the ability to speak. "That was – Wow!"

"Yeah" Enjolras agreed as he slowly slipped out of her and rolled off to the side, dropping on the floor beside her.

"No but – Wow!" she repeated, turning towards him and placing her hand on his chest.

"Yeah" he agreed once again and wrapped his own arm around her small frame, pulling her close in an embrace.

"We need to do this again sometime."

"Yeah" he grinned.

* * *

If anyone figures out where I got that baseball commentary from, then I will give you a batch of home-made virtual cookies.


End file.
